Avenge or Desire
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Kakashi want's to avenge the third hokage's death. But get's distracted in something else. Besides killing Orochimaru he want's to have sex with him. Rated M. Rape implied. This story will have allot of different encounters.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter. I'm trying to see if anyone is interested in this fic.

Report Errors/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Kakashi watched as Orochimaru slept in his bed peacefully. The bastard, sleeping so soundly after killing the Hokage. He should be ashamed of himself. Kakashi was here to take his revenge; he had killed almost all the security guards outside of Orochimaru's room and the whole area. Now the only thing left to do was finish off Orochimaru, which wouldn't be that hard, considering his hands was of no use.

Kakashi came closer to his bed and watched him for a moment. The moonlight was giving off enough light for Kakashi to see Orochimaru's face. For a second there Kakashi was lost in Orochimaru's facial features. He almost looked beautiful. Kakashi stood still almost lost in thoughts. Before Kakashi had wanted to do so much more to the man, he'd dream about him in bed, he would think about him allot. But now all those fantasies were over. He'd known from the beginning that the man was dangerous but killing the Hokage was far worse then any other crime that the long haired man had done. He was supposed to finish him, but then again it wouldn't kill him to have a little fun with the sleeping murderer.

Kakashi looked in vain at the man; he didn't want to kill him yet. He would carry out his plan in a while, after he would finish fucking him.

Kakashi came closer to Orochimaru; he knelt besides him and stroked his face. He removed some stranded hair that were on the sleeping mans face. All the while he watched as the other man responding to his touch. Kakashi wanted the other to wake up so he would get over his burning desire already.

Kakashi climbed on the bed and straddled his legs over the sleeping man. He straightened Orochimaru to face him up right so his face was facing him. Then Kakashi made a big fist and punched Orochimaru right in the face waking him straight up.

Orochimaru gasped as he felt a blow to his face, he opened his eyes to see someone sitting on top of him. "What are you doing?" Orochimaru screamed. His face turning into a devil looking being. "How did you manage to get in? And get off of me?" Orochimaru screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up" Kakashi said coolly as if nothing was wrong

"What? who are you?" the man below Kakashi yelled

"Don't you recognize me, Orochimaru?" Kakashi gave a devilish grin spreading across his face as he watched over him. Kakashi came closer to Orochimaru's face and into the moonlight. Recognizing Kakashi's face, Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and all the anger, frightened, and hatred became visible on his face. Rising up, he tried to take off Kakashi off of him, but with no help from his hands.

Kakashi violently pulled down Orochimaru, taking both his hands and pulling them over his head, he tightened them and held it there. He was aware that Orochimaru's hands were dead, but for the fun of it, he wanted to see more of the scared look on the other's face.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru knew he was here to kill him, but what the hell was Kakashi waiting for? _that_ he didn't know off.

Kakashi's face neared Orochimaru's "I came here to kill you of course, but not before I have a little fun"

"Fun?"

Kakashi was mere inches away from Orochimaru's face, his breathing was so close he could feel the man under him get shorten on his breath and his heat beat rise.

Kakashi slipped his tongue into Orochimaru's parted lips and took control of the other mans mouth. Orochimaru's eyes widened with surprise with the other's sudden urge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes?

Characters? ohhhh

Kakashi the Seme

And Orochimaru the uke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru shook his head violently from the other mans kiss, he was unaware of the situation he was in. His body was limb, sweating and his hair was a mess. Kakashi was on top of him and looking into his eyes hungrily.

"you look upset, Orochimaru" Kakashi mocked Orochimaru, who in the moonlight looked paler then he had already been. His shocked face and frightened body was a mere sign of him being afraid. Kakashi liked that look, he always had wanted this, he had dreamt about it so many times, that a day this day would come but he hadn't expected it to be his last. Kakashi wanted this to be special.

"you fool, what do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru hollered. "Guards" he yelled as high his voice could get.

"No need for them, there dead"

"What?" Kakashi came closer to Orochimaru's face again and kissed him harshly. After a while of kissing the man, Kakashi thought he heard the man below him moan. Of course he always have been good in kissing and making the evil man moan was nothing. He traced his kisses down Orochimaru's neck and gave him small kisses, licking his lips Kakashi ripped away Orochimaru's night clothing.

"Don't you dare" Orochimaru warned as if he would do something to him.

Kakashi got off of the helpless man and sat besides him, he pulled Orochimaru by the hair, Orochimaru winced at the pain and looked at the other. Kakashi then forcefully made him sit on top of his lap.

Kakashi looked at the other and smirked, _how ironic, once a powerful man and now he was as helpless as a child._ Kakashi's tongue slipped into the cold and icy mouth that belonged to Orochimaru, his hand still pulling the others hair and the other went around Orochimaru's back that prevented the other from pulling back. Orochimaru felt the warmth coming in, he liked the taste but protested against it, he shook his head to stop the kiss but earned himself a powerful stinging pain through his hair.

Kakashi took of his own clothing. Only leaving his under garments on. With Orochimaru's sleeveless and over sized shirt, he was ready to bang the other fellow.

Kakashi pushed away Orochimaru on to the bed and flipped him face down. His hand traveled under the shirt of Orochimaru , the long haired man gasped and felt chills go down his back, he sank lower in the bed covering his face from the shame.

Kakashi once again straddled himself around Orochimaru's thigh's, he pulled up Orochimaru's shirt up to his hips and pulled down his underwear. He grinned and went up to see Orochimaru's face, the long haired face was red and frightened he knew what he was up against and braced himself "You wouldn't"

"Yes I will"

Not wasting any time, Kakashi removed his own last clothing and immediately began working on Orochimaru. He thrusted his penis into Orochimaru with full force, making the other scream, Orochimaru not ready screamed in pain as the other showed no mercy. Kakashi repeated his attack on the other repeatedly, Orochimaru tried to catch his breath but by the way Kakashi was using him he didn't even have the chance to think.

Orochimaru begged Kakashi to get off of him, he couldn't feel his legs and his thighs were shaking with pain.

"Get off me, you selfish bastard" Kakashi ignored the others pleas and kept on inflicting his damage. Orochimaru's sweat began mixing with his tears the pain he couldn't hold on any longer, he felts as it he was about to pass out..

Kakashi could feel his own privates getting wet that were begging to be sucked. But that could wait for later, now he had to fuck this chick that was under him. He wanted to do it so bad he didn't want to stop.

Kakashi thrusted into Orochimaru once, twice and the last time. He caught his breath and got his penis out of Orochimaru, for a while he relaxed taking in all the pleasure. He flipped over Orochimaru once again, who's reddened face looked faintly ill. He immediately lowered his mouth again and sucked on the other mans penis. Orochimaru screamed once again in a raspy tone, his voice holding no more voices.

"Stop" Orochimaru yelled "Stop I said" , his mouth was raw and could speak no longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Hopefully to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I hope Rihanna and Chris Brown gets killed. They don't deserve to be alive.

Back to life or the worst continuation of the anime.

I noticed I get less viewers for each chapters. Now I wonder why?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi thrusted into Orochimaru once, twice and the last time. He caught his breath and got his penis out of Orochimaru, for a while he relaxed taking in all the pleasure. He flipped over Orochimaru once again, who's reddened face looked faintly ill. He immediately lowered his mouth again and sucked on the other mans penis. Orochimaru screamed once again in a raspy tone, his voice holding no more voices.

"Stop" Orochimaru yelled "Stop I said" , his mouth was raw and could speak no longer.

Kakashi sucked harder on Orochimaru's privates, he was getting the best of him, looking up at the long haired man. Orochimaru screamed when Kakashi bit on his groin, Orochimaru tried to pull away but the hold Kakashi had on him it was impossible. Kakashi wanted to see if he could make the other cum, but to no avail.

When Kakashi was done, he breathed harder, catching his breath he looked at Orochimaru with intense eyes. He watched as the other closed his eyes and looked away in shame. Kakashi smirked and sat on the side of the bed.

"Leave" Orochimaru ordered through clenched teeth. Surprised Kakashi looked at him and smirked.

"What? I'm not even done yet. And what makes you think I'm leaving. I'm here to kill you" Kakashi threatened, looking into Orochimaru's eyes momentarily he grinned.

Kakashi reached over to Orochimaru's arm and pulled him over his side. Orochimaru winced at the others touch when he got pulled. Kakashi put him back on his lap and starred at him for a second. Orochimaru starred at his hands and his long white t-shirt was still on and his pale face looked as if he had been through hell. But that would be over soon, Kakashi had to remind himself that he still had to kill him when he was done with his deed first.

"Get on your knees" Kakashi said after a while, averting Orochimaru's gaze.

"What?"

"I said get on the floor and on your knees" Kakashi pulled down Orochimaru to his knees, now with him on the floor and his head straight in the middle of Kakashi's both thighs.

"You have to repay me the favor that I just gave you" Kakashi looked at Orochimaru slickly. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he figured out what he had to do.

"I'm not doing it" Orochimaru said frightened.

Kakashi ignored Orochimaru's plea " I better not see a single drop, I'm sure I'm about to cum"

Orochimaru shook his head and backed off, Kakashi pulled Orochimaru by his long hair, his face facing Kakashi now he winced when his hair were pulled more down. Kakashi grabbed Orochimaru's left arm and squeezed it tightly, awarding himself with the loud scream the other had made he pulled the other's face straight into his throbbing penis.

"Now suck it" Kakashi ordered, "I don't want a single drop or I'll fuck you till you die here"

Orochimaru obediently obeyed and made his mouth into the others awaiting penis. He sucked on it from the tip, taking his time, he heard Kakashi making satisfied noises. Orochimaru kept sucking on it further and further, he would have really enjoyed this if it hadn't been in this condition, he couldn't even remember the last time he had done this before.

After a while of sucking off of Kakashi's penis, Kakashi announced that he was about to cum, Kakashi also reminded Orochimaru not to spill any of the goodies.

Orochimaru was surprised as the first shot came into his mouth, it was salty and his mouth was filling up very rapidly.

"Now be a good boy and get this over with it" Kakashi patted Orochimaru on his head.

With no help from his hands Orochimaru had to keep up with the way Kakashi's penis stayed up and down, he really hated it. After sucking on the others penis for a while, Kakashi jerked off Orochimaru head and kicked him to the floor.

"That's enough of it, It's getting late" Kakashi got up and put on his clothes, Orochimaru painfully pulled his shirt down enough to cover his privates. Kakashi watched as Orochimaru covered up his self with his shirt on the floor.

"Pity, I have to kill you now" Kakashi said regretfully. He picked up Orochimaru from the floor and threw him on the bed. He pulled out his Kunai knife and showed it to Orochimaru who looked dizzy from the whole situation.

"Turn around and lay on the bed" Kakashi ordered

"No" Orochimaru said frightened

Kakashi put his one knee on the bed and laid Orochimaru face down on the bed. He traced his knife from Orochimaru's thighs half way. Orochimaru winced when Kakashi made a small cut on his thigh.

Kakashi smirked and he knew he was wasting enough time already, he raised his knife and thrusted it into Orochimaru.

The knife would have successfully made contact with Orochimaru's body if it hadn't clashed in with another knife. Both Kakashi and Orochimaru looked over surprised. Kakashi held another knife up, there in the door way was another figure.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru screamed.

Kabuto had been outside watching all along waiting for the right moment to interfere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story will continue in my new fic Kabuto's Desire. Which will come out someday.

Kabuto was enjoying the show before Kakashi decided to end the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Kabuto sat on the sofa and took a remote into his hands, ever since that day Kabuto had turned to DVDs watching porn. He knew he couldn't get it from anywhere else so he had turned to the one thing that he could get himself near to the TV and DVDs. It had been two weeks; Orochimaru and Kabuto had found a new base and had moved instantly, they didn't waste any time because if they had they would had been caught by now. Kakashi had told the hokage about their whereabouts and ninja's were sent there to investigate, but luckily for Kabuto and Orochimaru they had been gone.

Kabuto watched as the two porn stars put on a show, he was aware that Orochimaru was in the house and had the volume on low. He was watching this for one reason and that was to do those same moves on Orochimaru. Yes he was going to have sex with Orochimaru someday. He couldn't wait longer, at night he had sneaked into Orochimarus room and touched him for a while, but not for too long.

Kabuto decided that once Orochimaru recovers he would show Orochimaru how to really make love. Kabuto smiled wickedly and kept watching his training sex DVDs porn.

"Kabuto, come here" Orochimaru ordered

Kabuto obediently obeyed and came near him, He look at Orochimaru in bed, he was sitting and looked well enough to have recovered. "Need something Lord Oroch..." Kabuto was rudely cut off by Orochimaru.

"Quiet Kabuto" Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto who stood still next to him _what had happened to the fear that was always in his eyes_ Orochimaru thought. "Kabuto, I need a new body" He ordered

"You seem to be recovering well, you don't need a new body" Kabuto protested his lords orders.

"Kabuto, you seem to be forgetting who you're talking back to" anger filled into Orochimarus facial features.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm just saying you look fine the way you are" Kabuto had to do it today, he had to fuck with Orochimaru today or he had to wait for a few months. He couldn't wait any longer and decided today was the day he was going to do it. His body was weak enough to be take advantage of and Orochimarus hands were no help in jutsu either.

"Kabuto, you're not paying attention"

"I'm sorry Lord" Kabuto said coming near Orochimaru

"You should be" Orochimaru watched as Kabuto approached him "I didn't ask you to come more near"

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I can't wait" Kabuto sat on the side of Orochimarus bed; he had his back turned and looked very nervous.

"Get of the bed" Orochimaru said, Kabuto got up but instead of leaving he came closer to Orochimaru and took away his blanket.

The blanket fell to the floor and Orochimaru sank into the bed, he pressed his back harder next to the bed to get away from Kabuto, who had his two legs straddled against his body and looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Kabuto, get off" Orochimaru feared Kabuto had gone mad "You know you'll be in trouble" Orochimaru threatened.

"I'm willing to risk anything for this"

"For what?" Orochimaru asked

"I want to have sex with you" Kabuto said coolly. Kabuto kissed Orochimaru on the lips and gave Orochimaru a long wet kiss.

Orochimaru couldn't keep control of Kabuto's tongue and bit it. Kabuto let go of him for a while and look at him.

Kabuto laid down Orochimaru properly and surprisingly for Kabuto Orochimaru didn't fight back. Kabuto Kissed Orochimaru again and this time Orochimaru kissed back. Kabuto's tongue worked on Orochimarus like an expert and gave it his best. Kabuto started kissing Orochimaru on the neck and face, and his lips again.

Kabuto took off his shirt and pulled on Orochimarus white robe, Orochimaru let Kabuto take it off of him. Kabuto clashed his lips with Orochimaru again and didn't let go till he heard Orochimaru moan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kabuto kissed Orochimaru deliciously; he took hold of his body and pressed it hard against his own. Orochimaru moaned and kissed back, he had never been kissed like that before. Orochimaru raised his head a little and kissed Kabuto's cheek. Being rudely stopped from kissing his lips, Kabuto pushed Orochimarus head down.

"Stay down" he said, feeling Orochimarus stomach under his long under shirt. Orochimaru took hold of Kabuto's tongue and did his best to kiss back. Kabuto was showing no signs of stopping and Orochimaru needed some space to he pulled away from the kiss to breath.

"What was that for?" Kabuto slapped Orochimaru hard on the face. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with hurt, his stinging face almost reddened from the hit.

"Don't hit me" He ordered, the last thing Orochimaru wanted to was getting hit again, especially not from Kabuto.

"Don't talk" Kabuto's temper flared and slapped Orochimaru again. This time Orochimaru cried out aloud. His face showed color and his lip opened a little gash.

"Don't hit me" Orochimaru threatened Kabuto "You'll regret it" Orochimarus eyes began to fill with tears, and his feelings were hurt. "How dare you hit me" he fought back tears.

"I don't want to be in your control anymore" Kabuto let out his feelings, all those years he had been scared, but now he wasn't scared anymore. Once he was done with Orochimaru, he was leaving for good.

"Let's just finish this" Kabuto said "I have to go leave"

"Go where" Orochimaru said, feeling hurt

"I'm leaving you"

"No" Orochimaru looked into Kabuto's eyes _was he serious he couldn't make it on his own._

"You're being annoying" Kabuto said pushing Orochimaru back against the bed, "just stay there and take it, it's not that you can give me something back"

Orochimaru put his head down feeling hurt; he didn't want to be left alone, not till his hands were fixed. "Kabuto, stay here a little while longer"

Kabuto's temper soared all he wanted to do was have straight sex and now Orochimaru was keeping him away from it, Kabuto didn't want to but he had to do it the hard way.

"You put this upon yourself" Kabuto said turning Orochimarus body around.

Orochimaru fought back, he didn't want to be pounded again, and he was still hurt from the last time. Orochimaru got away from Kabuto and climbed off the bed.

"You're going insane" He said "I'm not doing it"

Kabuto stalked over to Orochimaru, Orochimaru took a step back fearfully, he dreaded for the worse. He was sick and everyone was taking advantage of him.

"Stay back" Orochimaru panicked when he saw Kabuto inches away from him.

Kabuto came near Orochimaru and gripped his arm tightly. "Let go" Orochimaru trembled a little at Kabuto's touch.

Orochimarus hand gave a painful ache. Kabuto gripped his arm tighter and hit him again on his face, "are you going to make this easy for me or not?"

Kabuto dragged Orochimaru over to the bed "you little whore, why don't you take what I'm offering you?"

Orochimaru made his way painfully over to the bed, terrified of Kabuto's behavior; he didn't want to do anything against his will. Kabuto threw him on the bed, slapping his again across his face. Terrified of Kabuto's sudden behavior Orochimaru decided he'll do whatever he wanted him to do.

"Lay down" Orochimaru did as he was told "face down" another command was given from Kabuto. Kabuto made his way towards Orochimaru "I don't want to hear any word from you, understood?"

"Yes" Orochimaru whimpered, Kabuto got on the bed and straddled his legs against Orochimarus body.

"Isn't he obedient" Kabuto stopped in his tracks "_Who was that?"_ Kabuto thought, it didn't sound like Orochimaru. Kabuto looked around the room.

There in the shadows, two figures stood still, one of them slowly approached.

"Who's there?" Kabuto asked

"Aren't you a punk" the similar voice asked again, emerging from the shadows, Kisame introduced himself to Kabuto.

Kabuto rose and stood up. Orochimaru sat up on the bed, eyes widening he got up and went to Kabuto's side.

"Nice to meet you again, Orochimaru" Kisame walked up to Kabuto and Orochimaru "Didn't know you had become somebody's bitch over the past years". He laughed cruelly.

Orochimaru got angry and got behind Kabuto's form. "What do you want?" Orochimaru looked down "I have nothing to do with you guys anymore"

"Itachi had business with you" Kisame said, startled Orochimaru looked at Kisame and then at the other figure that was still in the shadows. Itachi came out of the shadows and looked at the two people standing in fear.

"Orochimaru" Itachi's voice sounded hazardless towards the other "you did something to my brother"

Orochimaru gasped _how he found out_. Kabuto who had been standing in fear took a step back while Itachi neared.

"I'm leaving" He said, and with a simple jutsu Kabuto vanished. Now Orochimaru was at the mercy of Itachi's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi stood in front of Orochimaru, his eyes were fierce, his gaze was intense, and he was gripping his right hand as hard as he could, look at the man in front of him. He felt nothing towards him but hate; he hated Orochimaru from the start and was cold towards him from the begining.

Orochimaru stood in shock, his face was paler then before and he trembled with fear, looking up at Kisame and behind him Itachi.

"We heard..."Kisame stood in between Itachi and Orochimaru "That you had given Itachi's little brother a curse mark" Kisame came closer to Orochimaru, he clasped Orochimarus chin tightly with his right hand and brought his face in front.

Having nothing to say Orochimaru shrugged and looked away from the two. He hadn't known that they would have found out that easily and why would Itachi care for his little brother any way.

Kisame walked towards the other, seeing that the other wasn't about to answer he walked slowly towards the long haired man. He looked back at Itachi who was eyeing Orochimaru with hate.

"Hey Itachi" Kisame turned his head to the side to look at the figure behind him "do you mind if I have a little fun with him" he grinned when he said fun. Orochimarus eyes widened.

All the things he would do to him were clouding his mind and his mouth was getting wet with all those fun things. "He'll answer our questions when I'm done with him"

Itachi averted his sight from Orochimaru to his partner. "Do what you want" Itachi took a step back "I'll be in the back room"

Kisame pulled Orochimaru to himself once Itachi was out, he gripped his arm and brought him closer to his chest, he let his hand go through the others long hair, feeling him sinking under his touch, Kisame sneered.

"What do you want to know?" Orochimaru looked up at Kisame "I'll tell you everything, just let me go" Orochimaru pulled away from him and cowered with shame.

"Oh no, first we are going to have some fun" Kisame laughed and approached the other dangerously "and if you don't do as I say" Kisame took out his sword "you'll regret you ever lived" he shoved his sword threateningly at the long haired man.

Orochimarus jaw almost dropped, he could have passed out if it wasn't for the danger he was in, he looked at Kisame, he was terrified and petrified at the sight of his enemy's weapon, and it could kill him with only one slash.

In the back room, Itachi was waiting for Kisame; he never should have let him done that. He wondered if he should go stop him from abusing Orochimaru.

He heard Orochimaru scream in fear and agony, Itachi smirked "that son of…" he heard another scream come from the room, this time the scream was louder than the others, it felt like nothing he had heard before.

Itachi got off from the sofa and walked towards the room where Kisame was carrying out his abuse.

He knocked on the door, it was quiet and he didn't hear anything. A moment later Kisame appeared and opened the door. "Are you done" Itachi asked. Kisame stepped out of the room.

"That was fun" Kisame fixed his jacket.

"Did you kill him?" Itachi looked inside the room, he saw Orochimaru in bed, covered in sheets, and he was unconscious from the way he looked.

"I didn't kill him, just knocked him out" Kisame gave an evil laughter "You should try him out, he is something you've never seen before"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is it. This story is going nowhere and I don't know where it will end up. So fortunately for r me I'm ending this right now.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and like it. I appreciate it. So By all means, let me finish this.**

* * *

2 Days in the forest, Kabuto finally saw the figure approach him. After a few false calls, he was wondering if his guest will ever arrive. "_Did they do it_?" he's mind went off to the reason why he was here to start with.

He was waiting for Sasuke, waiting for him here in the forest. If he had accepted the offer, then he would have arrived here yesterday but Kabuto always had the feeling to wait a little longer. Sasuke wouldn't give up on the chance of having more power than his brother Itachi.

Sasuke approached him carefully, looking around him to see if he was here with his _lord_ Orochimaru. He cleared his throat loudly to get the others attention. Kabuto had frozen on the sight of seeing him.

Kabuto quickly looked at Sasuke and realized he looked tired and dirty. It seemed like the kid couldn't keep himself away from fights whenever he walked through boundaries to other countries or forests. Kabuto smirked a little and pulled his glasses up.

"I remember sending 4 accomplices" he stated. Knowing the kid, Kabuto knew there had been a few arguments and maybe more fights then he had imagined. _Did he kill them?_

"Why should they be here" Sasuke looked up at the taller male with boredom. "I thought this was about me and Orochimaru"

Kabuto snarled. The only thing the kid had in mind was Orochimaru but who wouldn't have that. "Let's go!" Kabuto lead the way to his and Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

"Kill him" Itachi said to Kisame. He was standing there with his bigger partner with no interest in letting Orochimaru live.

"You got it" Kisame obediently said.

Orochimaru looked up; his face and hair were covered with blood. His body ached in agony and couldn't see well. _Kabuto _he said in a low voice.

"Kabuto isn't here to save you" Kisame raised his sword to kill him. He had hit him with the sword a few minutes ago.

Orochimaru had woken up to Kisame's first blow. After leaving him unconscious from his filthy abuse before, Kisame still wasn't done with him and leave Orochimaru alone.

Kisame had thought about letting him bleed to death, his blood could turn into a pool of wonderful clenched water. He chuckled at his thought but Itachi had wanted his death to be instant.

"Hurry up" Itachi said. He heard Orochimaru say Kabuto once again but Itachi ignored it.

"I'm leaving, be quick" Itachi turned around, for a second Itachi might have thought he was hallucinating but shook his head. There, standing behind him was Kabuto with his little brother Sasuke. "Sasuke" Itachi said. He was shocked his brother would show up in a place like this.

"Itachi" the name was spoken like a curse through Sasuke's gritting teeth. His emotions were of hatred and anger towards his big brother. Why was he here to start with and had Kabuto tricked him into bringing here? But then why was Orochimaru hurt and on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke came to the conclusion that his brother had come for a fight. That was good; Sasuke had wanted to fight his brother for a long time. Looking up he looked at his brother staring at him.

Itachi was shocked to say the least. What Orochimaru had told him about the curse mark and Sasuke wanting more power had been true. He looked back at Orochimaru and then at Kisame, who had lowered his sword and was now facing the 2 new people in the room.

"Sasuke" was all Itachi could say. He had come here to protect his little brother from Orochimaru and instead it was the other way around.

"Get away from him" Sasuke told Kisame looking at Orochimaru. "Stay the fuck away from him" he scowled at his two enemies.

"We'll leave" Itachi looked at Kisame and motioned his head towards the door.

"NO" Sasuke almost screamed "Not without fighting me" He wanted to test his brothers strength again. It's been a while since there last fight.

"Not yet" He bored his voice to his brother "but maybe someday we will" Itachi watched his brother run towards him. He looked back at Kisame and nodded. Both of them Kisame along with Itachi were gone in a mere second.

Sasuke froze on the spot, he's hair flew to the direction of the door and his brother was gone. _Did they vanish or did they run?_ Sasuke didn't notice and was shocked at Itachi's lightning speed.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto came to his fallen master. "Are you alright?" He raised Orochimaru's face up. He couldn't see the split lips and his one black eye.

Orochimaru looked up in a daze and went lost consciousness for the second time this day. He needed rest and sleep.

* * *

"Here drink this" Kabuto handed Orochimaru a few fills and water. "It'll heal you allot faster" he stated.

"Get me Sasuke" Orochimaru handed back the glass to Kabuto once he was done. He wanted to talk to his future protector now. Kabuto couldn't be trusted anymore and it would be a good idea to have another by his side just in case.

"You need your rest"

"Bring him to me now" the long haired man looked at Kabuto. "Now means now" he said it again.

"What is it?" Sasuke's sharp voice alerted the two other males in the room. Both didn't seem to have noticed Sasuke's presence from the start.

* * *

"Will I get my powers then?" he said. Sasuke agreed on protecting Orochimaru as long as he got his powers soon.

Orochimaru was glad Sasuke would be by his side. For a small price he was getting the best deal. He had one of the Uchiha by his side with all his glory and power. He could have laughed but in his state, Orochimaru wasn't too sure that was a good idea.

"You heard him!" Kabuto's jealousy voiced out. "You are not getting this for free, now leave"

Sasuke left the room with no interest in staying with the two anymore. He had to practice now.

"Is that a good idea" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses. Orochimaru looked up at him angry.

"It's not that I can trust you anymore" he said coldly to his long time servant. "Now leave, I need some rest!" Orochimaru lay down on his bed. His body had gone through so much the past month and he was tired.

"Good night" the other male said in a slow voice and left the room.

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE END.**

**R&R if you like.**


End file.
